Various devices have been devised for the purpose of collecting or blocking menstrual flow. These include high absorbency tampons, pads, menstrual cups that abut the walls of the vagina and block the passage of fluids from the cervix to the exit of the vagina, or other internally placed devices having a diaphragm-like structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,878 discloses a device for collecting menstrual flow which has a cup shaped to fit over the cervix and has an attached pouch defining a reservoir that contains an absorbent material. The device further includes a port having a fabric cover permits menstrual flow from the uterus to pass into the reservoir. The device described is delivered into the vagina using an applicator. The device described is shaped to automatically fit into and remain in position over the cervix after the device is ejected from the applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,984 discloses a vaginal discharge collection device is formed of an elastomeric rim and a flexible film reservoir. The rim has a generally rectangular cross section and forms a collection space for collecting vaginal discharge. The reservoir may be collapsible so as to be substantially enclosed within the rim when the device is being used. Advantageously, the rim and the reservoir are arranged such that compressing diametrically opposed portions of the rim toward each other causes a leading portion of the rim to dip downwardly to facilitate insertion of the device. The device is ergonomically constructed so as to be convenient to use, comfortable to wear internally, and reliable.
The devices known in the art may allow leakage and hygiene difficulties when disarranged by the user's movement or improperly worn or inserted or ejected. Furthermore they increase the risk of toxic shock syndrome and also reusable and must be washed after use. There is therefore a long unmet need for improved device for collecting and containing menstrual flow which will overcome the above problems, methods and devices.